


Lost and Found

by loopyloo2610



Series: A Stranger's Point of View [6]
Category: Shaman King
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopyloo2610/pseuds/loopyloo2610
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixth in the "A Stranger's Point of View" series,<br/>A stranger finds a little boy in the rough side of town, but which of them is really lost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

When I first saw him, I asked him if he was lost. A young boy shouldn't be walking around the darker side of town on his own.  
But instead he told me that I was the one lost, not he. I tried to explain I wasn't, I lived just down the road, but he just took my hand and lead me out of town.  
He showed me to an encampment, not far out of town, filled not only with humans, but spirits as well.  
After being shown around,  I realised that I had been lost, but I was now found.

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind the little boy is Hao, who is recruiting. Though after a review I got on FF.net saying they thought they were being recruited by the X-Laws, I became fascinated with the idea that it could have been anyone.


End file.
